Trees
by fabledheart
Summary: What will happen if you let two idiots wander around the woods all by themselves? Yep that's right. They would get lost. Hopefully Akashi will learn his lesson. An AoKaga fanfic.


Warm summer heat breezes though the air. Sunshine peeking through layers of leaves and branches. Birds fly by from trees to trees releasing a pleasant harmonious sound. The river flows in a steady stream, glistening and sparkling under the sun.

All in all, it was a lovely summer day in the forest.

Well, except for the group of people on the forest ground whose current being are not feeling anywhere near lovely at all.

"Kise! What are you doing? Set up the tent carefully!"

"Uwaa~ that hurts! Kasamatsu senpai so meeeaaaan~! Kurokochiiii!"

"Kise kun, please be quiet. You're too noisy."

"Waaa kurokocchi not you toooo!"

"Ki-chan, you're gonna scare all the animals with that noise. Oh and can you guys please help me set out my tent? As a reward I'm gonna cook for the rest of the trip!"

"No thanks. We don't want to die in a middle of nowhere nanodayo."

"Hey my cooking is not that bad!"

"Momoi san you almost poisoned Aomine kun last summer."

"But Tetsu kun, that was one time!"

"It's not one time if it's happened at least twice a week."

"Akashi kun don't let me hit you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ugh. You guys are so mean!"

"Psst.. Shin-chan, why is Momoi san coming with us? I thought this is an all boys camp trip."

"I don't think she can be classified as a girl nanodayo."

"Midorin I heard that!"

"Ouch."

"Haha! Did she just throw your own lucky item to you? I guess today is not a lucky day for Cancer?"

"Shut up Takao."

"Momoichin I can help, but I need to find my stock of sweets. I don't remember where I put it…. Hmm… do I even bring it with me?"

"Atsushi, it's with me. You accidentally left it at the train station so I pick it up for you."

"Aww thanks Murochin. That's very nice of you."

"Nah, it's nothing. By the way, why is that dude just sit on the tree and watch?"

"I don't do these petty peasant stuff."

"That's so unfair Akashi kun! You're the one who propose this camping trip."

"It's okay Momoi san. I already set up the tent for Akashi kun."

"Uwaaahh Kurokocchi I don't know you were good at this! So cool! How do you do it?"

"I just followed the instruction on the manual, Kise kun. By the way, has anyone seen Aomine kun and Kagami kun?"

"I sent them to go pick woods for bonfire tonight."

"Akashi kun, I believe that was 4 hours ago."

"That's true. Dai-chan and Kagamin should be back by now, right?"

"Are you suggesting that Taiga and the ganguro are lost?"

"His name is Aomine, Murochin."

"Yeah, Aomine, whatever his name is."

"Lost? That's ridiculous, our camping spot is just by the river so they can always track us."

"Well Kasamatsu senpai, those two are idiots after all, so it's not surprising."

"Yep. There's a reason why they're nicknamed Bakagami and Ahomine."

Everyone nods in mutual agreement.

"So… they're really, actually lost? For real?"

Everyone went silent.

* * *

_*random author's note passing by : these fucking nicknames are killing me xD I hope I got them right, tho. kbye.*_

* * *

**_Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the forest..._**

"WE'RE OFFICIALLY LOST!"

Kagami is on the edge of breaking down. Aomine is obviously irritated being left alone with Kagami. They had been walking around the forest for a while now, looking for a way back to their campsite, but failed miserably. The more they search, the more unfamiliar the forest gets.

"HOW CAN WE BE LOST WE WERE JUST NEAR THEM JUST NOW WE LITERALLY CAN HEAR THEIR VOICES I MEAN I DON'T THINK WE'VE WANDER AROUND THAT FAR I MEAN I-"

"Shut the hell up! This is all your fault! I told you that we've collected enough already!" Aomine grunted in irritation.

"Enough? You seriously think we could make a fire with what.. 5 tiny branches?"

"Speak for yourself! What's up with those piles of massive woods? Are you planning to burn down the forest or what?"

Kagami feels his temperature rising from extreme outrage. "This is for stocking, you moron! You know nothing about camping don't you? I bet you never even been on forest before!"

"Excuse me? When I was a kid I hunt cicadas and crayfish at the forest, it's like the forest is my second home. Unlike you, a returnee from LA." says Aomine mockingly, his expression is as annoying as ever.

"Second home my ass! If that's so why did you managed to get lost in it? You're nothing but talk! Nothing!" Kagami barks in anger, but shut his mouth quickly once he noticed the deathly look Aomine is giving him.

Aomine's voice is low and threatening as he speaks. "Watch your words, dumbass."

* * *

"I hope they haven't kill each other off by this time." Kuroko voiced his worries nonchalantly while sipping his milkshake (he brought a bunch of that, somehow).

* * *

"Fuck you I hate you so fucking much!" Kagami tackles Aomine full force to the ground. They falls with a loud thud, Kagami on top of Aomine.

"What are you doing, moron? Get off me you're fucking heavy!" Aomine push away Kagami whose trying really hard to blow a punch to Aomine's face.

"That's for throwing away all the woods I collected to the river! Why? Why did you do that?! It took me such an effort to collect all that and you just sit around like a lazy ass you are and now you throw it all like it's nothing! You're so mean!" Kagami settles for Aomine's throat instead, intended to choke him.

"It annoys me that's why! Those stupid woods are the reason I'm stuck in god-knows-where-the-fuck-this-place-is with you after all!" Aomine peels Kagami's fingers off his neck with force. Using all of his might Aomine push Kagami to the ground beside him and rolls himself on top of Kagami, gripping those dangerous hands away for his own safety.

"We won't be lost if you took that compass as Kuroko had suggested, you dumbass!" shout Kagami with a knee to Aomine's stomach but skillfully dodged by the darker teen.

"Even if I did took it, both you and me don't even know how to use it, you insufferable idiot! Stop talking nonsense and blaming me!" Aomine tighten his grip on Kagami's hands that it starting to hurt.

"We could at least try!" With nothing to attack now that he's completely locked by Aomine, Kagami exasperatedly bites Aomine's arm.

"FUCK! Did you just bite me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Aomine loosen his grip on Kagami as he rubs his arm pitifully.

Feeling impatiently irritated that Aomine is still on top of him, Kagami head butted Aomine's wide and exposed forehead without thinking and they both groaned loudly from the sharp pain while rolling around the dirt in agony.

"Shit that fucking hurts! You're such an idiot!" Aomine is the first to recover from the pain and he managed to lock Kagami to the ground again to avoid further damage.

"I fucking hate you!"

"God, calm down will you?"

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"I said let go!"

"If I let you go you would just go have a mindless rampage on me again so no I wont do that." Aomine is literally hugging Kagami tightly from behind by this point, with Kagami laying face first to nothing but the dirt.

Kagami struggles some more, but Aomine's hold is just too strong. Kagami still hasn't given up. He tries rolling and back-kicking and elbowing but after realizing that none of it works, he just laid there in defeat, tired of the whole thing.

For a while only the sound of their synchronized heavy breathing filled the place. Aomine lays his chin on Kagami's shoulder. His gaze lingered downwards to see Kagami's upset face. A strange feeling crept to his heart. Feels of guilt. To be honest he feels kind of bad for throwing away Kagami's woodpile. It was the heat of the moment kind of thing. Kagami irritates him with insults so he just did that for a payback, but maybe he went overboard this time.

Aomine was just thinking about the least embarrassing ways to apologies when all of a sudden Kagami's stomach releases a monstrous sound that shocked Aomine so much he rolls off Kagami and quickly crawled a few steps away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"That's my stomach, you heartless jerk!" scowls Kagami as he sits himself up, rubbing his abdomen while pouting. "I'm hungry." He says weakly.

Aomine can feel that his heart warmed by the sight. Somehow, rubbing his belly like that, pouting, with a messy hair from their previous fight and some dirt on his left cheeks, Kagami looks so.. adorable. But then the thought that he thinks Kagami is adorable makes him wants to puke in nearby bushes, so he shrugged it off.

"But we just eat before leaving to search for the woods. How come you're hungry already?"

"I eat a lot okay, you got a problem with that?!"

His stomach made funny noises again.

"God, I'm desperately need foods. I don't want to die hungry." Kagami stands up. To be honest he don't know what to eat. Maybe if he look around some more he'll find some fruits to fill his stomach even for a moment. Hopefully he wont eat poisonous ones.

Before he even managed to take a few steps, he felt something tugging at his jacket. He turned slightly and saw that Aomine is trying to stop him with a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?" said Kagami blankly.

"Have this. This could satisfy your hunger even for a short while. I sneak it from the food stock back then." He gave a packet of rice cake to Kagami. Kagami's taken aback for a moment, expression of surprise is obvious on his face. Is Aomine actually being nice to him?

"Also, it's almost dark. Take this. Make a fire. I didn't throw all of your woods, some of them are still there by the river. Make a fire with them at here. I'll bring food." Aomine shoved a lighter into the front pocket of Kagami's jacket and walk to the direction of the river without waiting for a reply.

"Huh? What? Hey, where are you going?" Kagami shout when the bluenette doesn't respond.

"I said I'll bring food! Just make the fire. I'll come to you later on."

"But how can you get food?"

"Just trust me, Bakagami!"

Despite the insult, there's just something in Aomine's voice that sounds reassuring to Kagami. He don't know if it's a wise action to rely on Aomine, but the taller guy is right, it's getting dark and if he doesn't make a fire now, they'll be blind and cold for the whole night. And hungry too. He shuddered imagining the unpleasant situation.

Kagami looks down at a packet of rice cake on his hand. It's not much, but it'll stop his stomach from grumbling uncomfortably even for a short while. Food is important to Kagami. To him, food are the symbol of hope. And Aomine had given him hope. Kagami smiles warmly at the thought.

Maybe Aomine is not half as bad as he thinks.

* * *

He took that back. How the fuck did he ever think of that? Aomine is actually nice? What a joke! Being lost must have driven him insane for him to think that.

It's been about two hours now and Aomine is still gone. The sky really had gone dark by now. Thankfully Kagami managed to make a fire just minutes ago, before his surrounding becomes too dark for him to even see his own hands.

_'Stupid ganguro leave me alone to die out here in the dark! Trust me, my ass! I bet he just wants to get rid of me! What a smart action, to deceive me with foods! Ugh. I bet he found the rest of them now! All happy and laughing and celebrating and convincing everybody to stop looking for me. Who need that jerk face anyway? I can survive on my own! Stupid ahomine.'_

Kagami grumbles in irritation. Well at least he's all warmed up, thanks to the fire. It may be summer, but the coldness of the night is no less meaner. He adds some more woods to the fire to make it bigger and warmer, and sits there quietly, staring and frowning at the glaring ember.

If Kagami is being completely honest with himself, he is actually, extremely worried. He tried to clear up his mind, but he can't stop wondering where Aomine's currently at. Kagami wonders if Aomine is okay out there in the dark. Kagami wonders whether Aomine is safe. Kagami wonders if Aomine is cold and lost. He might hate that guy to the core, but he doesn't like the thought of his rival being alone and cold in the dark either. So that's why he's creating these false thoughts of Aomine managed to found the others. To comfort himself. Kagami sighed hopelessly.

Kagami was too lost in his thoughts worrying about Aomine to the point that not only he had become oblivious to his own surrounding, but also to his demanding appetite.

He doesn't even hear the sound of footsteps getting close and closer to him, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, followed by a sound of soft thud of something being dropped behind him.

"Found you." said Aomine weakly.

Kagami jolted violently from the sudden touch, but his shocked face recovers quickly as he saw Aomine, pale-faced and sweaty.

"What happened to you?" Aomine's hand is so cold that Kagami absentmindedly take them in his own hands and began rubbing them to give off some heat. When he sees that his action resulted to no reaction from the other teen, Kagami pulls Aomine down to his side so that Aomine can be closer to the comforting heat of the fire.

"I got lost."

"Ahomine! Why the hell did you wander that far?"

"No, I was just around. But it was dark so I can't see a thing. It's not until you make the fire that I can spot you."

"Good thing you did. What's up with the pale face? And why are your hands so cold? It's just after sunset so it can't be that cold yet, right?"

"Actually I'm..."

"You're what?" ask Kagami, impatient.

"I'm scared of the dark." Aomine looks down in embarrassment.

"What? Seriously? So that's why you're sweating and looking pale?" Kagami gave a hearty laugh.

"Shut up! It's really not funny! I can't see a thing!"

"Okay, okay I get it, I'm sorry." apologizes Kagami, his voice still sounded slightly amused.

"By the way, here, I managed to catch some fish. You know how to cook, right? Do something with it." Aomine took the fishes that he dropped behind Kagami earlier, neatly covered in large leaves, tied together firmly by a white rope.

Kagami's mouth gaped in awe. Aomine really isn't kidding when he said that he'd brought food. Kagami wonders where did the bluenette managed to find the rope when he caught a sight of Aomine's shoelace-less shoes. He smiles warmly. Kagami then take the package and untie it to find a pile of fish, enough to make them full at least for the night. His smile brightens.

Aomine feels something tugging in his heart when he saw Kagami's expression. He can't help but to give Kagami a look of sincere affection. When he noticed the wide smile he's been making, he quickly transformed them into his trademark smirk, just in time Kagami look at him. _'Thank god. That would've been awkward.'_

"Oh stop looking all smug, asshole." Kagami is looking very impressed and happy despite his remarks. "Fine, give me some time, let me prepare them. It won't taste as good though, since I don't bring seasonings and all with me."

"I know that, idiot! Don't worry, I won't be picky, not when we're in this situation."

"Good, because if not you're gonna starve to death tonight."

"Aww you're worrying about me starving? That's cute." Aomine chuckles.

"Moron! I was just saying that because it would be a burden to drag your corpse around to search for the others if you're dead!"

"Wow you won't leave me alone here in the woods even if I did die? Wow Kagami. That is very sweet of you. I'm flattered." This time he didn't even attempted to hide his affectionate look.

Kagami's face redden noticeably. "Shut up you idiot! You know that's not what I mean! Gosh, just go to sleep and take a rest already! I'll woke you up when the food is ready." Kagami turns the other way to hide his blush, his back's facing Aomine as he began his work.

Aomine just let out a soft chuckle, but obeyed anyway. He laid down besides the fire, closing his eyes and letting tiredness lulls him to sleep.

* * *

After eating, they lay lazily around the fire. The night has been getting colder. Aomine had picked some woods, dry leaves and branches nearby and pile them off over the fire. Now he's agree with Kagami's action of collecting large amount of woods earlier, although his ego won't let him voice it out loud.

"What if wild animals come to eat us when we're asleep?" Kagami can't help but to voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Like what? A deer?"

"Nah, a deer is harmless. I'm talking about dangerous animals here. Like lions. Or tigers."

"Are you seriously that dumb? There's no wild tigers in Japan anymore. And lions are in Africa." Aomine laughs at Kagami's stupidity, rolling on the forest floor in absolute amusement.

"Shut up! Of course I know that, idiot. Shut up already!"

"God Kagami, you're the best." Aomine wipe out the tears forming at the end of his eyes from the laughing. "But then, if there really are tigers around here, we shouldn't be worried, I mean, you can speak tiger, right Taiga?" Aomine burst into a laughing fit again.

"Fuck you! Don't make me throw you into the fire when you're asleep!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so funny. Oh my god I can't remember when's the last time I laugh this hard."

Kagami stop himself before sending another insults. Somehow he feels touched by Aomine's words. The bluenette's right, Kagami seldom watch Aomine enjoying himself like that. So he let Aomine finished the last of his laughs, before they both lay down in peaceful again, facing the beautiful sky above the forest clearing, enjoying silence comfortably in each other's company.

They stayed like that for a while, and then Kagami peek over at his watch. It's about 12 a.m. already.

"Time to go to sleep Aomine, it's getting late. We need energy to look for them tomorrow."

"Idiot, I was just about to fall asleep when you interrupted me. Now I have to make myself sleepy again, you jerk."

Kagami chuckled in amusement.

"Good night, Ahomine."

A grin crept up Aomine's face before he replying.

"Goodnight, Bakagami. Dream of me."

"Asshole." But he smiles anyway.

Gone all the worries he had for a few hours ago. It didn't take long for him to finally lost in the dreamland.

* * *

In his dream, Kagami was alone in his apartment. Feeling devastated, he went out to search for someone, anyone really, but he found no one. The streets are empty. The buildings are empty. There are cars on the road, but there's no one in it. Kagami started to feel really lonely after a while and his tears are threatening to burst. That's when he caught something from the corner of his eyes. A movement, on the outdoor basketball court at the park. An actual living thing, aside from himself. Kagami run as fast as he can to the direction. There was a person there, playing basketball all by himself, not caring the fact that he's alone at all. He plays beautifully, and it stunned Kagami. Slowly he began to realized, from the way his playing, that the said person is actually Aomine. Kagami calls for him, and Aomine looks back. However, instead of approaching Kagami, Aomine just waves, and slowly walks away to the opposite direction. Kagami calls again, and when Aomine didn't respond he began to run towards the other teen. Kagami run as fast as he could, but Aomine just getting farther away from him, and finally lost from his sights. Kagami stumbled to the ground in dissappointment. The tears welling around his eyes finally broke down, wetting his cheeks. The tears just won't stop coming out, now it's began to dripping over his body, slowly wetting his shirt. Kagami heard someone been calling his name, but he couldn't respond, he just keeps his head to the ground to hide the tears. The voice just keep getting louder and louder, and all of a sudden he felt a strong clutch on the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand up.

That's when he snaps out of his weird dream.

"Bakagami! Wake up! It's raining, you idiot!"

"Huh? What?"

When it is extremely obvious that Kagami is still dumbfounded from sleep, Aomine literally drags him to the area beneath one of the large trees, looking for any sort of shelter. Aomine haven't fully asleep just now, therefore he became aware instantly upon the first few drops of rain. Thankfully it's not heavy enough and the fire hasn't fully faded out by this time, or he might not be able to look around and searching for a place safe from the weather. He puts Kagami down, letting him lean against the root of the huge tree that is free from the cold rain droplets.

He sits down besides Kagami, leaning against the tree bark, watching in pity from beneath the tree as the once awesomely lit fire faded out to nothing.

Their surrounding suddenly becomes very dark. Aomine feels weirded out by the unusually quiet Kagami. Curious, Aomine flicks the lighter he managed to grab while trying to get away from the rain earlier in front of the redhead's face, not that close to his face but near enough to see how's the other dude's been doing.

"Your light is too dim, Aomine."

"Don't start that shit with me."

Kagami just laugh weakly. He is still affected by the melancholic mood of his previous dream.

"Now that our fire had gone, and it's raining, we're gonna die, Aomine. We're gonna die in coldness."

"I would ask whether you're drunk but since we're in the middle of a forest that's just ridiculous. What had gotten into you Bakagami?"

"Nothing. I think I just lose hope." Kagami leans his head against the tree back and exhales deeply.

"Idiot, don't say stupid stuff like that. It's so unlike you."

Kagami just keep quiet. Aomine's sigh at the lack of reaction.

"Don't worry. I think this rain not gonna last long."

"Oh wow now you're a weather forecaster."

"Shut up, I'm serious! See, the rain is not getting any heavier. We're gonna be safe, don't you worry."

"It's still cold. And it's gonna get colder upon the dawn. You only have your hoodie and I only have my jacket. No fire. Even if the rain died out the woods are all wet, so we can't make fire using them again. How we're gonna survive the cold, Aomine?"

"I'll figure out something. I promise."

"Okay. I'll trust you."

Aomine looks at Kagami's direction in disbelief. Kagami really had gone mental if he had come to admitting his trust to Aomine. He can't let this happen. He need to bring them both out of this cold. He just need a source of heat. Any source of heat. Aomine began to look around frantically, thinking of anything that might save them from the cold night. Anything that is warm enough without the need of flames. He keeps looking around. Anything with a high temperature. Warm, warm.. something warm.

His gaze falls on Kagami.

Suddenly he feels heat rising up to his cheeks.

Heat. We need heat.

Right.

"Hey Bakagami."

"What is it Ahomine?" said Kagami in a sleepy voice.

"You said you trusted me, right?"

"So what if I do?"

"Then come here." said Aomine softly, as he gently tugs Kagami to his direction.

"Wait, what the fuck are you trying to do?"

Aomine just keep quiet as he carefully bring the protesting redhead to his lap, settling him down between his legs. Aomine took off his hoodie and put it aside, leaving him with only a thin t-shirt, before forcing Kagami to rest his head on Aomine's chest.

"Ahomine! What the fuck are you doing?" Kagami's face is as red as his hair now. He tries his best to push Aomine away.

"Trust me with this! Quit struggling. Rest your head. Make yourself comfortable."

"How the fuck can I be comfortable with this position, you jerk?" Now his whole body is boiling. He tries to get up but Aomine is faster to react as he wrap his hands firmly around Kagami, holding him down effectively.

"Ahomine!"

Just like how they were this afternoon, Kagami is helpless against Aomine. He tries his hardest to break away from Aomine's strong grip, curses coming out of his mouth occasionally when he fails, and after more than 20 minutes of constant struggles he finally gave up and just lay there, sitting between Aomine's legs, his head burried against Aomine's neck in defeat.

"Isn't this easier?"

"I hate you."

"I know you do. I'm sorry for doing this. But you said you were cold. I can't just let it pass."

Kagami's eyes widen at the realization._ 'So he didn't do this just to embarrassed and make a fool out of me?'_ Then he noticed, Aomine's right, he's not cold anymore. Not at all. If anything, he feels quiet the opposite. He can feel heat radiates through his skin, both from the struggle and the embarrassment, and also from being so close to Aomine. His palms are almost sweating. His cheeks are burning, and Aomine must have feel it too since Kagami had rested his face sideways against Aomine's neck. His whole body emits warmth. Has he always been this warm before? He never noticed. But then, how did Aomine knows?

When Aomine thinks that Kagami had finally calmed down and it is safe to loosen his tight grip around the redhead, Aomine pick his hoodie that he put beside them earlier, and spread them out on top of Kagami and himself, covering their upper bodies neatly. It's not enough, but it'll do for the meantime. Besides Kagami's body is hot enough to warm them both. He wrapped his arms protectively around Kagami.

For a moment, only the sound of barely-there raindrops filled their ears. The rain has almost died out by now, as Aomine had predicted. They fall into a companionable and comfortable silence for a while, until Kagami whisper out his thought.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know this would work?"

Aomine smiles warmly, invisible in the pitch black surrounding.

"I've always noticed. Your heat. Your warmth. It's so obvious whenever I'm standing near you. Like that one time when I put my arm around your shoulders at the Inter-high. Or when you do the same thing for a payback just before our Winter Cup match. Whenever we play 1-on-1s. Earlier just now, when we fight. Whenever you're mad, or fired up, or just embarrassed. I've always noticed." Aomine calmly admits, while nuzzling closer into the heat that is Kagami. He rest his chin on top of the redhead's hair, making himself comfortable with the blessed warmth.

Kagami feels his temperature rising up when he thought that it's not possible anymore. He can feel his heartbeat increasing in speed, and if not because of his own beating heart he could even notice the same rapid beating coming out from Aomine's chest. Fortunately for Aomine, Kagami can be too oblivious sometimes.

"So you decided to make me mad AND embarrassed?"

"It's the only way. I'm sorry Kagami." Aomine's voice sounds amused as he speaks.

"Ahomine." grunts Kagami. "But what will happen when I finally calmed down and my heat are wearing off, huh?"

"No problem, I know exactly how to rise them back up." Although Kagami can't look at Aomine's mischievous grin, he can sense it from his voice.

Against his better judgement, Kagami ask. "How?"

Then he feels Aomine shuffles closer to his face and planted a kiss to his already burning cheek. Kagami's eyes widen at the unexpected action.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You just went overboard this time, you fucker!" Kagami went mad yet again. His body seemed to have hit the boiling point.

"WHOA whoa chill down Tiger! It's just a demo! Fucking chill!" yells Aomine with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Don't you dare pull that shit again, you jerk!" Kagami's face is so hot at the time that it's probably possible to cook eggs on top off it. Despite his nasty remarks, he can't help but to feel his heart swells from the spontaneous action. The curses are just to hide his utter embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. I won't to it again, unless it's really necessary." Although it's dark, Aomine can sense the deathly glare he received from Kagami right now. He just shrugged it off like he didn't notice it and pulls Kagami closer to his embrace.

"Now you're too hot." He chuckles.

"It's your fault, dumbass."

"Lay off the insults, Bakagami. We should sleep, but then will your heat died down when we do?"

"Don't worry, just sleep. I don't think my body heat are gonna cool down soon." _'Not when you're so close to me like this.'_

"Okay, if you say so." He leans his back again the tree and shut his eyes with Kagami in his arms. Kagami shuffles a bit to make himself more comfortable and finally rest his cheeks against Aomine's shoulder blades.

"G'night Kagami."

"Night Aomine."

And they both falls into peaceful slumber right away.

It's funny really, how when they are lost in a middle of nowhere, guards totally down as they fell asleep, fully exposed to the wilderness and the coldness, with nothing to hold on except each other, **that they feel the safest as they had ever did, and they sleep as soundly as they had ever been**.

* * *

"..."

Everyone keep quiet for a long while, their legs glued to the earth, unmoved not even an inch.

The only sound visible is the rustling of leaves.

And birds chirping.

And the sounds of morning insects.

And the barely-there slow stream of the river.

And the synchronized steady breaths of the two teens currently cuddling against each other by the tree in front of them, holding hands.

Finally Kise decided to break the silence, whispering "Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming, right Kurokocchi?"

A series of whispers followed soon after.

"Be quiet Kise-kun." Kuroko's voice barely comes out as he tried his best not to wake up the pair, but firm enough to shut Kise's mouth in fear. His hand is busy capturing pictures of his precious lights using his phone, while 'kyaaa-ing' internally at the absolutely adorable sight.

"I thought those two hated each other." whispered the confused Kasamatsu.

"No, I always knew Dai-chan likes Kagamin, although he never admit it out loud."

"How do you know Momoichin?"

"Women's intuition." Momoi smiled knowingly.

"Do you think they kissed last night?"

"Takao, you're being inappropriate nanodayo."

"What, is Shin-chan is embarrassed by the word kissing?" Takao begin to make kissing noises to tease Midorima.

"Takao, DIE." a blush appears on the taller teen's cheeks as he grabs Takao away from the scene before he makes more inappropriate action.

"Hmm.. I never thought Taiga would fall for a guy. But hey if it's okay with him it's okay with me too." Himuro smiles warmly watching the serene expression on Kagami's face.

"Murochin why are you saying that? They're just sleeping together, that's all. It's not like we never did it before too, right?"

"I guess you're right Atsushi." Himuro lets out a chuckle.

"See? I told you guys stop worrying too much. They look happy and unharmed. Maybe we should leave them alone for another couple of days in the woods."

"I second that, Akashi kun." Another snap of picture.

"Akashi kun and Tetsu kun so mean. But you guys are right, they look so deep in sleep I just can't bring myself to wake them up. I mean look at them. Just awwww." Momoi takes a pink blanket from her bag and proceed to cover the two sleeping angels. Kuroko snaps another dozen of pictures.

"Well then let them sleep for a while. The rest of us should set up somewhere around this place and have a breakfast while waiting for those two idiots to wake up."

"Alright." voiced everyone in unison as they started to get ready for their breakfast at a spot not too further away from the tree, leaving the pair sleeping soundly and peacefully, occasionally tightening their grip against each other even in their deepest slumber.

_fin._

* * *

I hope you liked it! And thank you very much for reading! It means a lot to me :)

Oh and please excuse my terrible English. My grammar is just... _*facepalm*_

I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing despite that. Teehee.

**Disclaimer: **

As much as I want to claim Aokaga to myself,

all the awesome Kurobasu characters belongs to the awesome Fujimaki-sensei! :D

Picture credit goes to 懸之越映 from pixiv.

**Story inspired by:**

_- Trees by Marty Casey and the Lovehammers_

_- I've Got You by McFly_

**_..._**

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
